


And Here We Are Again

by great_gospel



Series: Reincarnation's a Bitch [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ...see what i did there???, Aangst, Avatar Week 2015, Gen, Gen Fic, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_gospel/pseuds/great_gospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you even in there, Aang?” Reincarnation’s a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Here We Are Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Avatar Week 2015, Day 7: Rebirth. Originally posted on FFN.
> 
> Word Count:179  
> Probably the only proper "drabble" I've ever really done.

 

As soon as he hears the news, he hops on board the first ship heading southbound from Republic City and sets out that very day. Council duties are trivial matters in the wake of such. He barely has time to notify Suki and the kids before he departs.

Upon his arrival, anxious parents stand outside the hut and move to greet him, but the look on his face stops them short. He all but tears open the cloth doors, not caring for formalities.

”You show up again after how long? Don’t you know what you did to us when you left? How much Katara cried, how Toph didn’t speak for a week, how Zuko stayed cooped in his room for days? And your kids, did you think about them before you up and left? And, what about me? Weren’t we supposed to be best friends? What happened to that?”

A warm hand touches his shoulder, comfort emanating. “Sokka.”

Slowly, he sinks to his knees beside the sleeping infant’s bedside. Voice 

.

_I can put back all the pieces; they just might not fit the same._


End file.
